


The Leather Jacket 🏍

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna), Lady-Parody (Unicornshauna)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bikers, Comedy, Denim, F/M, Jeans, Leather Jackets, Motorcycles, Mountains, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, Slapstick, Sunrises, Sunsets, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Lady-Parody
Summary: when Sandor has enough liquid courage one night at the pub, he invites a sweet little red headed bird out for a ride on his Harley Soft-tail and tells her to wear a Leather Jacket.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Leather Jacket 🏍

**Author's Note:**

> a sweet and short comedy that came to me one night, and was put together in minutes... so it is still in need of work! The pov is definitely different than anything I've every tried before... but that's just how it came out so I'm going with it for now. I like this and think it's funny though, so I really don't think I'll be using the same for Sansa's pov when she comes in! Maybe this is just how Sandor in this story thinks 🤷♀️

Sandor was a motorcycle man, he loved his bike and he spent as many hours down on his knees in the dirt servicing it as he has any number of lucky ladies... he didn't often take women out on his bike... in fact, well he'd never actually taken any woman out on his bike... ever, even though in theory he could have as (Stranger) was a 2 seater.

That wasn't to say he wasn't active and present at pubs and dives... however rare it may be for him to bring a "lady" home, it wasn't in itself a shocking thing!

He knew his motorcycle was a big part of his bad boy draw, and if refusing to take some wannbe biker chick, or tourist out on his beloved bike lost him a late nite lay... so be it to keep the sanctity of his beloved Harley Soft-tail!

...his rather odd and some would say obsessive insistence, to keep any other ass but his own out of his favorite seat... well it came to an end this eve, when he saw (Her ass!) Gorgeous ass though it was, the little bird that came along with it was something to behold herself!

He impulsively invites her out for a ride up the mountain the next day... something that he has to assure the skittish thing with a chuckle, is not a euphemism... unless she wants it to be of course!

When the vixen asks what she should wear on their "date" her words not his! He tells her a simple pair of Jeans and a Leather Jacket.

...He's nervous as all hell the next day, as he comes roaring up to the little bird's fancy apartment building! It's one of those pretentious erections that screams that the architect had been making up for something in the size department!

His own thoughts had him chuckling out loud gruff barking sound though it was, it drew out a delicate and tinkling sound from the red haired goddess who came strolling up to him... she took his stranger be damned breath away!

His chuckle turned into him chocking on his own spit! And her cute little smile turned into a frown of concern!

Her already quick stride, impart due to her height, sweet little thing to him she may be... much more chest leveled than most chicks, and in part to her exuberance... Now, she was rushing to him to probably try and give him the heimlich!

Great first... err second impression Hound! While he was berating himself in his mind, Sansa had been rushing to his rescue!

He saw that she was reaching out to pat his chest... oh, it seemed that he hadn't been breathing this whole time... guess that's why he was so lightheaded, he'd assumed that his lungs had taken a backseat to his heart. Struggling to push the little amount of blood (unoccupied) through the rest of his hulking frame.

He hadn't been expecting much more than a kittens pawing from the little bird and so he made the mistake of not bracing himself... and when the "red she wolf" punched him full out in the center of his chest, he went flailing and stumbling from where he'd braced himself against his bike!

Flapping his arms like some grounded hawk, he was freaking out in a weird dragging time bubble! ...He saw, not his life flash before his eyes... thank the seven for little mercies (Fucking Finally!)

No, instead of seeing that shit show, he saw a couple of options... first was of his precious Stranger soft-tail - getting knocked over and busted up against the rough, nasty city street... The second was busting up his own "pretty face" on said nasty city street ...he took the latter option!

\- Fucking Mother, Maiden and Crone!!!

The little lady that had knocked him on his ass... well she gasped at the picture he made flatout, sprawled on the ground like some pinned butterfly or moth!

\- I'm am so sorry Sandor! I don't know my own strength! I seriously thought that you saw that I was reaching out to pound on your chest!

\- Aye, little wolf that I did! Just didn't think that the little bird packed such a punch!

\- Oh my gods, you're bleeding! Oh no, your beautiful nose!

That had him laughing again, this time heartily and full bellied!

\- My "beautiful nose"?

\- Yes, you're beautiful nose! Sandor, oh my I've broken it havent i?

\- Nah little bird, ya haven't broken it! Next time you wanna mess up my "money maker" how about you actually punch me in it, instead of the chest then ha?

\- Oh my goodness, I am so, so, so sorry Sandor! So sorry!!!

\- It's alright now, see? All better! he said drawing his black t-shirt up to wipe the blood flowing from his busted up beak.

He glanced up at her suden silence... very odd for the little bird, she was always chirping about something or other! Aghh, thats what it was... she was staring at his toned chest!He let out a raspy note of laughter.

\- Ogling your victim, after you've got him broken beneath you little wolf?

\- No! She squeaked reflexively bringing her palms up and smashing them against her face, to hide her blush and embarrassed grimace from him!

He was pretty sure that she would have wrecked that pretty paint that the chickies touched up their faces with... but she didn't, ha wonder if she's got some witch craft version of the stuffs? ...or if she was that fucking gorgeous naturally?!

Well he was even more fucked than he had already known he was!

Seeing that she wasn't wearing much if any makeup gave him some dirty thoughts! He was sure a little princess like her would bolt from him if she was a mind reader... thoughts of her wrapped up in his clothes... in his sheets... in his bed! Fuck, wrapped up in him!

Okay... so maybe "the little red wolf" might not be a mind reader, but she was damn well able to read a face!... Even one as fucked up and melted as his could still tell a tale of desire like any other!

...Baring that she read the heat in his eyes and it was sparking a heat of in her own ice blue pair! What beautiful eyes she had... he hadn't been brave enough to look directly into them last night... what a bloody mistake that had been!

He was so lost in her pretty eyes that he hadn't seemed to notice her attire... this was what she deemed "riding clothes" he had told her to wear jeans and a leather jacket... and she was at that, he supposed he'd give her that!

The only thing was, as he dragged his eyes down from her own, that he saw the pretty powder pink fluffy thing she was swathed in... and when she turned to pick up the adorable furry little backpack, that she had dropped in her rush to attack him...

He noticed the little gems on the pockets of her jeans, as she bent to collect her bag... Lovely Ass, and beautiful "jeans" though they may be... he couldn't help thinking that she was gonna have indents on her ass later after the long ride he had planned!

Okay, Hell he had walked right fucking through that one himself! He was thinking himself in circles... and while that's who he was, part of what all the barflys and biker bitches thought gave him an air of mystery!

In the light of day... and with a different breed of lady... well " it was less than becoming" for true!

Tossing his silly notions out the imaginary window, he zipped his lip and kept all thoughts of the birds fashion choices to himself! Something he's sure his mother would have taught him, if she'd lived long enough to do so! As it was he'd learned this lesson himself... and he'd learned it the hard way in his travels!

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Sansa's Leather Jacket - https://www.wilsonsleather.com/product/designer-brand-faux-leather-peplum-jacket.do?sortby=ourPicks&from=fn&selectedOption=454955

Sansa's Jeans - https://www.fashion2love.net/style-c582p-plus-size-high-waist-butt-lifting-stretch-boot-leg-jeans/

Sansa's Mini Backpack - https://www.dollskill.com/dolls-kill-x-bratz-faux-fur-mini-backpack-pink.html

(Stranger) Sandor's Harley Soft-tail - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425308758540748228/


End file.
